


Caged like an animal

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [16]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Desperation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, this is just Higgs being desperate tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Higgs gets put in a cock cage... that’s basically it tbh
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: We’re all going forward/none of us are going back [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Caged like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> Wrow uh. I meant to finish this the last time I uploaded but... it’s fine... and I’m also working on the last chapters of my fic but... that’s... gonna be a while
> 
> But! Enjoy this in the meantime
> 
> Edit: I forgot to say that this takes place during my current fic, hence why it’s in the series, where Sam has build the cabin, but doesn’t really contain any spoilers

The bag rustles when Sam opens it. The noisy, nondescript plastic gives no context to what lies within. Sam pulls out a small box, but hides it from Higgs’ view. 

“What is it?” He asks, unable to help himself. 

“Take your pants off and sit on the bed. Uhh— don’t get excited either. Close your eyes.”

Higgs’ clothing vanishes much like he does when he jumps to the beach. “You’re asking a  _ whole lot  _ of a man; to not get excited. What is it?”

“A surprise. Do you ever listen? Sit on the bed.” Sam grouses, he turns away to open the small container. Higgs huffs and sits on the bed. It’s hard to keep his eyes shut and not think about Sam. 

“Higgs.”

“Yeeeees?”

“Stop thinking about me.”

He gasps dramatically, but refrains from opening his eyes. “I can’t believe— you’d—  _ accuse _ me of such a thing!”

“Keep your eyes closed.” He’s closer now, close enough to feel the heat emanating from him. Higgs hears him kneel down. It’s so tempting to find out what he has planned, just take a deep whiff and hear all his thoughts… but… no. If Higgs can’t prove to be well behaved this one time, then Sam might stop these  _ surprises _ . 

Sam cups his still-flaccid cock and balls. Sam said to not get excited, which is a  _ whole _ fucking lot, to ask of  _ Higgs _ . Sam slides something… cold down along his cock…  _ multiple rings? _ It’s snug. He keeps it there with one hand, while he slides another kind of ring around his balls that settles around his cock.  _ Something _ clinks together, and then clicks  _ shut _ . There’s a pleased huff that comes from Sam. Higgs swallows thickly. 

“Okay, open your eyes now.”

Sam sounds— and looks—  _ way _ too smug. He’s got this lopsided smirk on, an arched brow covered by long scruffy hair. Higgs looks down. 

His breath hitches, hands tensing in the sheets. 

… it’s a cock cage. Shiny metal bars imprisoning his groin. The shape of the cage, as simple as it is, would allow him to piss— and isn’t  _ that _ great! — it wouldn’t allow him to stroke himself. Or get erect. There was a tiny lock on it. 

Higgs looks up. Sam ties the key on a string around his neck, settling around the dreamcatcher there. 

Higgs’ mouth falls open. This…  _ absolute mother fucker… _

“Let’s just keep this on for a day, yeah? A full twenty-four hours. Can’t be  _ too _ hard.”

Higgs looks back down at himself, caged like an  _ animal _ , like some pitiful man, helpless to others whims. Well…

He tugs on the cage. Encased around his balls like that, there’s no way it’ll come loose. The lock seems solid too, despite its size. 

“Don’t go picking that either,” Sam says as he puts on his porting uniform. “Higgs. I’m serious. I’ll know if you get off at all. You’ve been having too much fun recently.”

“So, what, it’s your turn now?” He’s almost scared of the answer. 

“So, it’s time to learn a little restraint. I swear, you’re like a dog; I could just  _ neuter _ you, Yknow?”

“Nope!” Higgs yelps, maybe too immediately, and stands up. He tries to ignore how strange it feels, having a hunk of metal locked onto his cock. “I’ll show you Sam, something like this  _ can’t _ be that hard.”

* * *

Something like that… proved to be a  _ little _ hard. 

But! Not by much. It was more annoying than anything— just when he got focused on something, the cage would remind Higgs that he was… limited in his actions. 

The cage was snug, maybe  _ too _ much, as even starting to get excited, those thoughts were quickly stopped in their tracks. Higgs doesn’t realize how many times he thinks about Sam every day, let alone how many times he wants to get hard in a day. 

He paces around the room after showering and getting dressed. He spends most of his time in the shower just  _ staring _ at himself. How could he have gotten himself in this mess…

The hell is he saying? Not getting his rocks off for a day won’t kill him. 

* * *

Higgs tries to read. And then organize. Then clean up his old bunker. He gets  _ nothing _ done, counting away at the minutes, the long hours. 

When Sam comes home, he pushes Sam against the wall. He rips at his shirt to yank the key off his neck but— it’s not  _ there _ . It’s not. Fucking.  _ There _ . 

Sam smiles. “You’re giving up already?”

Higgs grits his teeth, snarling before swallowing his anger down. He takes a breath, let’s go of Sam’s ruined shirt. 

“ _ No _ , Sammy. I’m  _ not _ .”

“Good. How’s your day been?” He asks, like Higgs wasn’t  _ fucking _ suffering!!

_ Shitty! Terrible! The worst!! _ “Just  _ fine _ , I reckon. Though, there's only so much to do in this lonesome home of ours.”

When Sam turns away, Higgs nearly rips out his hair in frustration. Sam sounds just fucking  _ jolly _ as he goes into the kitchen, looks through the fridge. “Good. You hungry?”

Higgs says no, wanting to tear Sam  _ appart _ to find the key. He eventually goes to bed early, adding that his boredom proved too much. 

Sam sees through the lie like glass, but doesn’t say a word. 

  
  
  


Sam finds Higgs on the bed, not half an hour after he departed. Except, he wasn’t  _ sleeping _ . In fact…

Higgs had one of his toys lodged up his ass, lube plentiful on his thighs and the black towel below him. He’s on his back, one arm slung over his face and the other pumping the toy in and out of him. His hips roll with his messy rhythm but he refrains from attempting to touch himself; the cage is still on with no proof of him trying to get out of it. 

Higgs is leaking profusely, the cage glinting with his precum. His thighs are saturated with it too, the hair of his happy trail. Sam sees him rub his thighs together. 

Higgs lets out a rough, wet breath, teeth bared in anger. He sniffles. That frustrated? It’s probably only been eight… ten hours maybe. It wasn’t  _ unheard _ of them not fucking for more than twelve hours but… maybe it was a bad time for Higgs. 

Well… Higgs knew he had the ability to stop. Sam was lucky he had put the key into his pocket earlier; he had a sneaking feeling that Higgs would be riled up. His mood swings were somewhat predictable, they always are. He used sex as an escape, but like  _ this _ , it probably made everything worse. 

Sam makes sure the key is still in his pocket, and lays a hand on Higgs’ sweaty belly. 

Higgs jumps a foot out of his skin, the arm that was slung over his eyes smacks against the bed as he cries out a “fuck!”

“You haven't cum yet, right?”

“Fucking—  _ no _ ! Not at  _ fucking _ all. I hate this shit, Sam. You’re killing me!” His makeup runs messily down his cheeks, looking so pained. 

“Higgs. You know you can stop right? We don’t have to do this if it’s too much.”

Higgs groans when he pulls the dildo out. “I  _ know _ . I can do this Sam, I’m just— being dramatic.”

“... if you say so, babe. You gonna go shower?”

“You expect me to sleep with this mess between my legs?”

When Higgs comes back, skin still wet, Sam kisses him, eventually making his way to licking his jawline, his neck. Higgs feels Sam nip along his collarbone. 

“If you’re so  _ thirsty _ you can get yourself a glass.” Higgs snaps, and turns away in Sam’s grip. 

His chuckle rumbles against Higgs’ shoulder blade. He feels him smile a bit, facial hair scruffy against his bare skin. “Aw cmon, Higgs, it can’t be  _ that _ bad.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe tomorrow I’ll lock  _ you _ up, see how you like it.”

“Eh. Think I’ll pass.”

It takes hours for Higgs to fall asleep, Sam’s snoring and mumbling lulling him into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Higgs wakes up hard. Or— he  _ would _ be hard if there wasn’t warm, hard metal caging his cock. His thighs and balls are wet with sweat and precum. 

Sam isn’t in bed, and chances are he’s out porting. It’s good actually. No,  _ really _ ; if he was here Higgs would probably ask him to take this  _ emasculating curse _ off him. He groans and rolls around on the bed. What little friction he gets is  _ heaven _ . 

He begrudgingly gets up after a while. There was no way he’d be able to cum like that, at least nothing worth while. 

There’s only about… Six hours left maybe. He slept for much longer than he expected. 

There’s a constant pressure between his legs. Like his body wants to get hard but just.  _ Can’t _ . Because it  _ fucking can’t. _ Higgs feels restless whenever he sits still, skin damp with sweat. He gnaws at his lip until it bleeds. That’s barely a distraction. 

He tries the lock again, tugging on the tiny lock like it’ll pop loose. He clenches his eyes shut. It wouldn’t be hard at all, if he really tried. But no, he won’t. Higgs refuses. He opens his eyes and realizes he’s crying, sight blurry. 

“Fuck,” he says, “fuck!”

He can do this… it’s not the hardest thing; it’s just so frustrating. He barely gets anything out of this…

He dozes on and off, thinking about Sam. Thinking about what he’d say when Higgs gets this  _ thing _ off… if Higgs takes it off himself… he’d be so disappointed. Higgs couldn’t  _ do _ that, it’d make him so upset, appointing such a simple task to Higgs.  _ Seriously, Higgs? you couldn’t do this? It was so simple… _

* * *

He hears the door open. Then footsteps. Higgs holds his breath as he hears him greet Mekal. He feels like he’s going insane—  _ feral _ , just for an orgasm. His skin is damp and clammy when he turns toward the clock… less than an hour…

“Higgs?”

Higgs sounds pained—  _ wounded _ if Sam didn’t know him— so he takes his time making his way towards the bedroom. Sam barely makes it to two steps away from the bed before Higgs turns around and more or less throws him on the bed. 

Higgs yanks the collar of Sam’s shirt down, exposing the small key. Before Higgs can grab it, Sam grabs Higgs’ wrist and spins them around to where Higgs is pinned beneath Sam. 

“Not yet, babe. We still got—“ he looks at the stupid fucking clock, “— twenty minutes, yeah?”

“Maybe the clock’s off.” Higgs deadpans. 

Sam smiles as he looks along Higgs’ body. He’s entirely flushed, pale scars a stark contrast against shimmering pink skin. Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t think the gray metal of the cage didn’t look good on Higgs. Hell, after he gets used to it, it may chill Higgs the fuck down a bit. There  _ are _ other coping mechanisms. 

Sam watches the key dangle inches over the cage as he leans down. Even Higgs’ cock is red with want; the tip and plenty of the metal wet with his pre. He traces a finger between the bars of the cage. Higgs’ thighs tremble on either side of him. He whines. 

The key jostles, despite Sam not having moved enough. He looks up and sees Higgs staring daggers at the key. His eyes water when he grabs the key, feeling it fizz and confirms that Higgs was trying to use his DOOMS to unlock the lock of the cage. 

A poor attempt of course— if he  _ really _ wanted to unlock it he’d either have done it already or gone for the lock itself. 

“Not yet.” Sam growls. “Unless you want me to make it  _ two _ days. A week?”

Higgs tugs on the sheets desperately, “I’ll fucking  _ die _ before then…”

“Then  _ wait _ , there's only a few minutes left.”

“Sammyyyy… I can’t even get hard…”

“And you will when I take it off.” Sam tries to not laugh as Higgs being so dramatic… it can’t be  _ that _ bad, can it? If it was that bad he'd take it off himself. 

Sam sits on his legs when he fidgets, holding him down and yanking the key off his neck. Black tears track down Higgs’ cheeks. Sam wipes away the tears, loving how cute he looked when his eyes fluttered open. Higgs worries his lip, barely being able to hold eye contact with Sam. 

“Please…”

“A few more minutes,”

Sam lifts up the cage, seeing Higgs pulse beneath the bars. He smooths a hand down Higgs’ thigh. Sam can feel the heat and pent-up energy emanating from Higgs, nearly burning up at this point. When he feels the metal he almost worries he’ll burn himself. It warms Sam’s skin nicely almost, comforting in how it’s all from Higgs suffering. 

Sam bends down. Without having unlocked the cage, he licks along the head of Higgs’ cock, poking his tongue between the bars. 

Higgs jumps, legs clamping on either side of Sam’s head. He cries out something strangled and his hands fly to Sam’s hair. 

“ _ Fuck _ . Fuck…” Higgs chants. 

Sam blinks.

“Are… you close?”

“Piece of shit… shit for brains… mother _ fucker… _ ”

Sam sticks his tongue out to lick him again, wholly because his reaction is kinda funny to Sam. But before Sam gets far, he sees Higgs whip his head away, as if just  _ seeing _ Sam do it would be too much. 

Sam can’t help it— he laughs out loud, harder when he sees Higgs’ responding reaction. His face grows redder somehow, eyes going wide with rage. Sam tries to quiet himself; he’s entirely sure that Higgs would actually kill him if he got angry enough. 

“Okay, okay, I’m— I’ll unlock you. You’re so cute when you’re angry, yknow?”

“You’re dead to me.”

The padlock pops open and the parts of the cage come a bit loose. Higgs clearly tries to muffle a noise upon finally feeling free. Sam almost—  _ almost— _ wonders how it feels. The muscles of Higgs’ stomach tense. 

“Sammy…”

“Don’t you wanna cum?”

“B-but…”

“You made it a whole day Higgs. You can cum now if you want.”

And— Sam actually sounds  _ proud _ . Higgs’ breath hitches and he nods, seeming a little speechless. 

Sam grabs one of Higgs’ hands, kissing the knuckles like the old sap he is before settling his hand on Sam’s head. 

“Oh,” Higgs mumbles, numbly watching Sam lean down and take his freed cock into his mouth. “ _ —fuck _ .”

His hands clench in Sam’s messy hair. Higgs’ vision goes white as he quickly hardens in Sam’s mouth. He’s so  _ warm _ , it feels like he’s on fire in Sam’s mouth, and it’s only intensified when Sam licks the underside of him. 

Higgs pants when Sam pauses and looks up, but doesn’t pull away. Higgs’ cock throbs in his mouth seeing Sam like that. “ _ Sam _ wait— fuck fuck fuck…” he’s dangerously close, but he just wants to savor this moment. He’s had to wait twenty four  _ fucking _ hours for this. Sam seems to understand and stills for a moment. 

But only just, as Sam pulls up and slides back down into his cock. Higgs cries out, entire body curling in on himself. Sam continues, barely guided by Higgs’s grip. He swallows around him, humming low when he takes him to the hilt. 

Higgs tries to pull him away, trying to impossibly stave off his orgasm, but Sam grabs him by the hips, keeping Higgs hilted in his mouth, slowly breathing with Higgs lodged in his throat. 

“Sam— Sammy—“ he chokes out. A second later, warm salty cum floods down his throat. Higgs’ thighs tremble and his hands clench in his hair. Sam works his throat around Sam and resists the urge to pull back. 

He keeps his mouth on Higgs even after he cums, feeling him soften in his mouth. He drags the flat of his tongue on the underside of his cock, smiling when Higgs’ body twitches. He does it  _ again _ , pointedly rougher. 

Sam could probably make him cum again… and again after that, especially relatively so long without cumming, but he lets Higgs pull him up and off, leaning down to press their lips together. Higgs leans back, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep them connected until his back is against the bed. 

“You’re gross,” Sam jokes. 

“Sammy, I’d drink your piss if you let me,”

Sam’s face flushes. 

“Wait. Would you  _ let _ me? Sammy??”

“D-don’t get excited! Jesus fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Higgs-the-god. I sometimes have horny thoughts and upload art more rarely lmao
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
